falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Джон Кассиди
|SPECIAL = |Файл диалога = VCCasidy.msg VCMACRAE.MSG (исходно) COMBATAI.MSG (раздел 40800 Old Man Cassidy) |prototype_id = — Stage 1 — Stage 2 — Stage 3 — Stage 4 |Дополнительно = 250px Промоарт Fallout: New California }} Джон КассидиВариант перевода — Джон Кэссиди. ( ) — персонаж Fallout 2. Описание Владелец бара в пригороде Города Убежища. Прожил богатую приключениями жизнь и побывал во многих переделках: имеет ранения в обе ноги — в 2195-м и 2199-м годах, серьёзные ранения обеих рук — в 2201-м и 2203-м, многочисленные переломы костей, трещину в позвоночнике, повреждения внутренних органов, металлическую пластинку в черепе, стеклянный глаз и засевший в груди осколокБоевой файл.; принимал участие в боевых действияхТам же: «''Чёрт, старая военная рана снова открылась…''».. Неоднократно был женат, большой поклонник женского полаКрис Авеллон в [[Библия Fallout 6|Библии Fallout 6]] на вопрос «У Кэссиди когда-нибудь была жена или любовница?» отвечает: «Множество. И иногда обе в один временной период. Вот почему у него такое плохое сердце».; по отношению к дамам ведёт себя по-джентльменскиО Майроне: «То, что говорит этот маленький паршивец, не годится для ушей приличных людей. Особенно женских».. Подорванное здоровье, больное сердце и застарелый артрит дают о себе знать, и он привязан к этому месту только тем, что здесь ему доступен один из лучших в регионе уровень медицинского обслуживания. Потенциальный напарник Избранного. Местные органы правопорядка уже достали его своими обысками, и после недолгих уговоров он с радостью согласится путешествовать вместе. Самый лучший из возможных спутников, стрелок в отряде. Не присоединится к глупому («Интеллект» <4) персонажу и повторно не присоединится к детоубийце, работорговцу или обладателю кармы от −101 и ниже; но не покинет Избранного, если титулы и низкая репутация заработаны во время пребывания Джона в партии. Инвентарь Характеристики Заметки * При наличии Джона в отряде цены на покупки у торговцев будут ниже, при условии, что уровень навыка «Бартер» Избранного или других напарников меньше 80. * Имеет проблемы со здоровьем. При использовании боевых наркотиков (например, психо) сразу умирает. * Если применить алкоголь на Кассиди, то он поблагодарит протагониста. * После получения должности капитана охраны в Городе Убежища можно отчитать Старка и приказать ему возместить урон, нанесённый бару Кассиди, что даст протагонисту 500 $ и 500 очков опыта. * Если на Джоне использовать целебный порошок, то у него возникают галлюцинации и эйфория''VCCasidy.msg, стр. 365—368.. Появление За кулисами * Создатель персонажа — Крис Авеллон[[Библия Fallout 8#Происхождение Кэссиди|Библия ''Fallout 8]].. * При продаже Мецгеру Кэссиди называют МакРаем (MacRae). Согласно [[Библия Fallout 8#Происхождение Кэссиди|Библии Fallout 8]] это первоначальная фамилия Джона, которая предлагалась как отсылка к Фергюсу МакРэю Уркхарту. * Фраза Кассиди «''Интересно, что стало с Техасом?» (''I wonder if Texas survived the war) — отсылка к фильму «Красный рассвет». * Изначально М. Нортон и К. Авеллон планировали концовку в виде рассказа многих напарников Избранного, часть которых говорила о самих себе своими голосами. В связи с тем, что Рон Перлман успел поучаствовать в озвучивании большинства нужных реплик на фоне сокращения сроков для создания Fallout 2, разработчики стали использовать только высказывания Рона. Многие тексты, где описывалась судьба персонажей, были утеряны[[Библия Fallout 0|Библия Fallout 0]]: As for Fallout 2, Matt Norton and I wrote end text for all of the ones in Fallout 2 using the narrator's perspective (and occasionally the appropriate voice actors), so here's the sections I was able to dig up (and it's not all the NPC allies, but the talking heads of everyone). They just didn't make it into the game. От Авелонна осталось сообщение о том, что Джон нашёл лекарство для своего больного сердца, а сам же он позднее отправился в Техас, проходя через земли НКР и был недалеко Свечения[[Библия Fallout 5|Библия Fallout 5]]. * В Fallout: New Vegas появляется дочь Джона Роза Шарона Кэссиди. * В игровом режиме Fallout 76 «Ядерная зима», находясь в Убежище 51, Кандидат может найти комнату для азартных игр. В той комнате висит доска со ставками, которые были сделаны людьми с именами Джун (Joon) и Кассиди (Cassidy). Эти имена созвучны с именем и фамилией Джона Кассиди. Баги После запуска игры все параметры поведения сбрасываются до базовых настроек. Примечания de:John Cassidy en:John Cassidy pl:John Cassidy uk:Джон Кессіді zh:John Cassidy Категория:Персонажи Fallout 2 Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Персонажи Fallout: New California Категория:Обитатели Города Убежища Категория:Напарники Fallout 2 Категория:Бармены Категория:Люди